Opération SJEAE
by marieMTL14
Summary: Sauvons Jasper En Aidant Edward   Voilà la mission lancée par Jasper lorsqu'il n'en peut plus de tolérer les envies de son frère qui sont plus que puissantes. Les autres l'aideront bien sur à accomplir sa bonne action. LE MOT DU MOIS / JUILLET


**Le mot du mois**

Juillet 2010 - Bonnes Actions

**« Opération **_**SJEAE**_** »**

Adeluska's

« Opération SJEAE »

**Rating T - Humour**

**POV Jasper**

J'avais dut convoquer une réunion dans le grenier. Je ne pouvais plus supporter le manque d'intimité d'Edward. Ça commençait à se ressentir sur mes nerfs et sur ma propre vie sexuelle avec Alice. Il me communiquait son envie, l'imbécile… Il ne pouvait pas se contenir? Je n'en pouvais plus, surtout que Bella ne semblait pas vouloir changer les tendances dans les jours, et voir même les semaines à venir. Il fallait agir.

Probablement que les autres ne remarquaient pas vraiment ce qu'Edward endurait. Car bien sur je devais compatir… Même si la relation que j'entretenais avec Alice n'était pas la plus intime et que nous avions plus d'une façon de partager nos sentiments, quand une envie particulière se faisait ressentir, c'était dur d'y résister. Heureusement pour moi, Alice était la plupart du temps réceptive… Mais, à mon grand damne, ce n'était pas le cas de Bella, d'où la frustration d'Edward.

Depuis sa transformation, Bella était, la plupart du temps, avec Renesmée. Bien sûr, Edward aussi passait du temps avec sa fille… Mais pas autant que Bella. Bella semblait scotchée à elle. La petite dormait même avec eux, toutes les nuits… Comme je disais, pauvre Edward. Zéro intimité, le pauvre… Et ce n'était même pas notre présence qui les gênait parce qu'ils habitaient dans un cottage dans la forêt!

Le but de ma réunion : concevoir un plan destiné à rendre Edward fréquentable pour moi. Et pour cela, nous devions lui faire passer son manque. Ça semblait simple mais…

Le choix du grenier pour nous réunir était en fait simplement significatif. Que serait une réunion secrète sans grenier et lampes torches… J'avais rassemblé quelques boites sur lesquelles nous pourrions nous asseoir, encore une fois juste pour la forme, et j'avais monté un tableau sur lequel nous pourrions élaborer notre stratégie. Oui, j'étais vraiment décidé à rendre à ma vie son sens original. J'en avais assez de ressentir, en plus de mes propres besoins, ceux d'Edward en matière de vie intime. Il fallait vraiment mettre un frein à tout ça.

« Opération SJEAE, phase 1 : élaboration de la stratégie de guerre. »

J'écrivis ce titre en haut du tableau, dans un nuage de poussière vu la vitesse à laquelle j'écrivais et j'entendis Alice, en bas, dire à Rosalie et Emmett de monter me rejoindre. Moins de quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient face à moi. Je collai mes doigts ensembles avec un air sérieux. Je vis leurs yeux lire les mots au tableau et Alice éclata de lire en comprenant la signification de mon abréviation. Je lui avais parlé et elle avait subis les effets des émotions d'Edward sur moi et m'avais encouragé dans cette mission.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mec? Me demanda Emmett.

- Ce qui se passe, Emmett, c'est que j'en ai assez qu'Edward soit en manque de… enfin… en manque de sexe. Chaque fois qu'il est dans les parages ça me tue parce que je SAIS et je SENS ce qui se passe de son côté.

- Ah oui… Il nous avait parlé que Bella était toujours avec Nessie et qu'elle ignorait complètement ses besoins… Faut qu'on l'aide… Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, depuis!

- Je doute quand même qu'il soit autant gourmand que toi, Emmett, mais je suis de cet avis.

Je grimaçai puisque le sourire très très expressif de Rosalie était très évident à lire et je ne voulais en aucun cas avoir à subir ça pendant MA réunion secrète. Je me raclai la gorge dans un geste totalement humain et tapai deux petits coups sur le tableau pour y attirer leur attention.

- Et dis-moi, Jazz… C'est quoi, _SJEAE_? Demanda Emmett, intrigué.

- C'est l'abréviation du nom complet de l'opération. On fait souvent ça, dans l'armée. Dans ce cas-ci, ça veut dire « Sauvons Jasper en aidant Edward ».

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire et Emmett me tapa dans la main, complètement enthousiasmé par l'idée.

- Donc au fond… Nous faisons une bonne action, c'est ça? Demanda Rosalie, hésitante.

- Mais bien sûr que oui, Rose! Intervint une autre fois Emmett. Edward est plus que visiblement en manque… Il faut le secourir, le pauvre petit chou!

- Et vous avez un plan?

Avant que nous ayons pu répondre, Alice éclata de rire.

- Oh que oui, ils ont un plan!

Je devinai qu'elle venait d'avoir une vision. Et vu sa réaction, tout cela allait sans doute être une réussite! Je commençai à sentir l'enthousiasme de tout le monde et cela me réjouit. Nous devions cependant garder notre objectif en tête. Je me raclai la gorge pour obtenir de nouveau leur attention.

- Alors on s'entend tous pour dire que ce qui freine la libido de Bella c'est sa fille non?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en souriant. Alors je pris ma craie et écrivit en grosses lettres sur la surface noire : « N E S S I E».

- Et Nessie aime…

Je laissai mon regard faire un tour circulaire de mon auditoire. Non mais c'est que je me sentais _hot_ moi! Presqu'un professeur! Non plutôt… Je me sentais redevenir le Major que j'étais. Je fus sorti de ma nostalgie par un Emmett qui levait la main dans une parfaite imitation d'un élève studieux.

- JOUER! Hurla-t-il, fier de lui.

- Septique, Emmett… Je suis septique… Mais…

- On a qu'à l'amener à _Canada's Wonderland_! S'exclama Alice! Il ne fait pas si beau que ça, au Canada, au mois de Septembre.

- Et qui est volontaire? Demandais-je, malgré la certitude que j'avais que ça serait Emmett et Alice qui se proposeraient.

Deux courants d'air me passèrent devant moi lorsque justement les deux se levèrent pour écrire leur nom au tableau, réservant leur rôle de « _c'est nous qui allons aller nous amuser pendant que vous vous poiroterez ici à vérifier que Bella et Edward se sautent dessus_ ». Je souris devant l'enthousiasme de ma petite femme et je me tournai vers Rose. Elle haussa les épaules en riant des enfantillages de son mari.

- On part demain, nous annonça Alice. On court tout le long de la frontière Canadienne cette nuit et demain matin on est à la porte du parc d'attractions!

Elle était définitivement énervée… Elle agrippa l'épaule d'Emmett et le tira en lui disant qu'ils allaient annoncer cette merveilleuse nouvelle à Nessie.

Finalement, personne n'avait encore rien dit à Nessie. Nous attendions qu'elle et ses parents viennent faire un tour à la villa durant la soirée. En les attendant, nous étions assis dans le salon autour d'un jeu de Monopoly. Tant qu'à essayer d'avoir l'air normal… Pourquoi pas?

J'entendis le rire d'Edward provenant de l'étage en même temps que les autres. Il venait probablement de lire dans un de nos esprits ce que nous comptions faire. Nous l'entendîmes ensuite expliquer à Bella qu'elle verrait bien plus tard pourquoi il riait et ils apparurent dans le salon. Nessie sauta dans les bras d'Emmett et lui fit un gros câlin.

Emmett chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille mais nous l'entendîmes tous. Il était en train de lui annoncer les plans que nous avions prévus pour elle durant la semaine. Bien sûr elle hurla de joie dans son enthousiasme débordant et je souris, comme tous les autres. Elle était mignonne.

**POV Edward**

J'ai déjà dit que j'adore mon frère? Je ne remercierai jamais assez Jasper pour ce qu'il venait de m'offrir. Mais oui quoi! Nous étions mariés, mais malgré ça Bella et moi n'avions jamais une minute d'intimité depuis que Nessie avait écouté un film d'horreur avec Jacob… Il y a trois mois. Ça parait que ce n'est pas lui qui doit consoler sa fille quand elle cauchemarde à propos de… Dracula? L'ironie, quand même…

Bon voilà! Alice et Emmett sont partis il y a quelques minutes avec Nessie en direction de _Canada's Wonderland_. Aucun doute que les plus grands allaient en profiter autant que la plus petite…

Bella venait de refermer la porte de notre demeure lorsque je m'approchai d'elle par derrière, enlaçant mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle se tourna vers moi et sourit… Et sentit mon entre-jambe qui l'appelait. Et rit de son rire cristallin. Elle me poussa vers les escaliers mais ce n'était pas encore assez vite à mon goût alors je la pris dans mes bras et sautai directement au deuxième étage. Je me jetai sur le lit, faisant craquer le sommier.

Quelque part dans la forêt autour, probablement pas très loin, j'entendis un clappement de mains et une voix qui dit :

- « Opération SJEAE » réussie, Rose!

Je souris avant de reporter mon attention sur ma femme et de l'embrasser passionnément.


End file.
